Mowgli and Company
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoofs of 1988 Disney Film, "Oliver and Company." Cast *Oliver - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Dodger - Peter Pan (1953) *Rita - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) *Tito - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Francis - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Einstein - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Georgette - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Mr. Fagin - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jenny Foxworth - Laura the Carrot (VeggieTales) *Winston - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bill Sykes - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Roscoe & Desoto - Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Mangry Dog - Sabor (Tarzan) *Old Louie - Giovanni (Pokémon) *Oliver's Brothers & Sisters - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2), Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2), Spot (The Good Dinosaur), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Pinocchio (1940), and More Disney and Non-Disney Kids Movie Used *Oliver & Company (1988) Movie/TV Show Clips *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to the Neverland (2002) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (2015) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree (2016) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieTales in the City (2017) *The VeggieTales Show (2019-Present) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Pokémon (1997-Present) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Pinocchio (1940) Chapters *Mowgli and Company Part 1 - "Once Upon a Time in New York City" *Mowgli and Company Part 2 - Mowgli Meets Peter Pan/"Why Should I Worry" *Mowgli and Company Part 3 - At the Dock *Mowgli and Company Part 4 - Dr. Facilier (Including Snips & Snails) *Mowgli and Company Part 5 - Snips & Snails Leaves/"Like a King"/A Bedtime Story *Mowgli and Company Part 6 - "Streets of Gold"/Laura the Carrot and Pacha *Mowgli and Company Part 7 - In a Car *Mowgli and Company Part 8 - At Carrot's House/"Perfect isn't Easy" *Mowgli and Company Part 9 - In the Kitchen/Sunset Shimmer Meets Mowgli *Mowgli and Company Part 10 - Peter Pan has a Plan/"Good Company" *Mowgli and Company Part 11 - Rescuing Mowgli/In Carrot's House *Mowgli and Company Part 12 - Sad Moments/Kronk had an Idea *Mowgli and Company Part 13 - "Where's Mowgli?" *Mowgli and Company Part 14 - At Dr. Facilier's Building *Mowgli and Company Part 15 - Laura the Carrot Meets Kronk/Dr. Facilier Took her Away *Mowgli and Company Part 16 - Rescuing Laura the Carrot *Mowgli and Company Part 17 - Pursuit the Subway *Mowgli and Company Part 18 - Laura the Carrot's Birthday/Cody and Sunset Shimmer *Mowgli and Company Part 19 - Farewells to Mowgli/"Why Should I Worry (Reprise)" *Mowgli and Company Part 20 - End Credits Quotes *''Mowgli/Oliver:'' But... Well, I have another home now. *''Mowgli/Oliver:'' And someone who loves me. Gallery File:Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-377.jpg|Mowgli as Oliver Peter Pan.PNG|Peter Pan as Dodger Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Rita File:Cody.jpg|Cody as Tito Wart.jpg|Wart as Francis Taran.jpg|Taran as Einstein File:Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Mr. Fagin File:Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Winston File:Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Bill Sykes Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Sabor as The Mangry Dog Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Oliver & Company Movies Spoofs Category:Oliver & Company Movies Spoof Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Oliver & Company Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Anime Category:Trent moon Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:1988 Category:1988 Movie Category:1988 Kids Category:I Love 1988